


from the mouths of babes

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: micah says, “oh, come on, she only kissed him because my dad was right there. it’s her way of winning the divorce. this whole thing with remy is gonna blow over one of these days. i just have to wait it out.”correction: micah says all of that, and remy overhears.//prompt:jealousy + black. +takes place during2x12





	from the mouths of babes

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for the prompt!  
> this fic's formatted a little different, and I apologize if that bothers you, but I also hadn't originally intended to move it off of tumblr. figured I'd bring it over though since it's the only fic I have that stays in Remy's perspective.

.

.

micah says, “oh, come on, she only kissed him because my dad was right there. it’s her way of winning the divorce. this whole thing with remy is gonna blow over one of these days. i just have to wait it out.”

**correction** : micah says all of that, and remy overhears.

remy swallows down the congratulations he’d had ready for micah and keke. it’s just an angry kid’s opinion. he heads back into the crowd of farmers. it’s just a teenager upset. he settles into a seat and stares out so long that spots take over his vision. then he blinks, and he starts all over again.

if this wasn’t a real thing, charley wouldn’t have kissed him. charley would never align herself with somebody new just to get back at her ex. she’s not that petty of a person. she wants to be her own person. she wants to grow as herself.

but if she wants to grow as herself, then why link them in front of the whole crowd? in front of the collective and the whole black farming community?

now they know. no more guesswork or loaded comments about when charley’s gonna show up just ‘cause they see remy somewhere. it’s been confirmed for a little over an hour now, and already everybody’s coming up to him. there’s brothers who clap him on the back with a cackle and a warning, and sisters who say, “it’s about time,” so he can say, “all in hers,” or “you’re telling me.”

prosper even says that he’s happy for the both of them. “you especially, Remy. I wasn’t sure if you’d ever find somebody again, after Shauna.”

“neither was I.” but remy’s sure now, with charley. so, why can’t he meet her eye anymore? why’s he unbuttoning the top of his shirt so he can breathe better? why’s he suddenly so much more aware of Davis than he was the other night?

charley’s not using him. she might’ve used ralph angel, but she’s not using remy. she might’ve disregarded nova, or left the workers out too late during the storm, or sent in darla to do that paperwork when remy’d already vouched for jack, but… charley knows what she’s doing.

prosper tilts his head to the side. “and you’re sure?”

she’s over by micah now, smiling at him while he beams up at her. like two mirror reflections. a ready made family that remy somehow has to find a way in to.

he needs a drink. “excuse me.”

 

he gets a drink in her office. not so much for the quality, but to be somewhere without music and people. she has a mini-fridge in there, cool as coal, and he snags a water bottle. grips the lid so tight the ridges mark his skin, but it’s fine. it’s nothing.

he knocks back more water than he should so he crunch the bottle in his grip.

her voice sounds from the doorway. “thirsty?” his grip tightens, and he closes his eyes so he has a good reason not to turn to her. she talks anyway. “you know,” she chuckles, and her heels clink on the office ground as she comes closer, “we have all sorts of drinks in there. unless, you needed something specific?”

her voice gets slower when she wants him. more direct, but more calculated too, like she’s studied the right tone and hitch to get a rise out of him. she’s probably got a slightly puckered bottom lip and eyes as open as a cane field too.

if he doesn’t talk, she’ll start making assumptions. “there’s a lot people out there. figured I’d take a break.”

she gives one laugh. “never really took you for an introvert. not the type to duck out of a party at least.” she stops at the corner of her desk. “works out in my favor though.”

doesn’t everything? he gulps down more water to keep the words from rising. she doesn’t mean anything by it. he turns then, so he can confirm the glow in her cheeks matches the heat under her words. she shines under pressure. thrives in fires and accusations. but she runs when anyone gets close enough to study the cracks that make up her patterns. she sends him away when he tries to understand her reasoning, so he shouldn’t bother asking. shouldn’t let himself wonder too deeply if there’s any truth to what her mini-me has to say about them.

micah’s just a kid of divorce.

charley’s brows knit at the same time her smile droops. “what’s wrong?” her hands reach out for him, but he’s still got that bottle in his hands.

“nothing.” he puts the lid on at least. “nothing, babe, just… taking a break.”

she blinks, and the layers build with a flutter of her lashes. “from the party?”

he twists the bottle in his hands. “I never really knew how many people were waiting for us to happen until we did.” and that’s just the people they know. not including the reporters who probably can’t wait to hear what’s next for the former mrs. bordelon-west.

her left hand comes down to the edge of her desk. “you don’t like the attention.”

“Micah doesn’t.”

she sputters. “Wha– Micah is fifteen.”

“Sixteen,” they correct together.

she adds, “I’m pretty sure the only thing Micah likes at this point is his girlfriend.” she scoffs. “is that what this is about? Micah?”

she says it like it’s wrong of him to take someone that she raised seriously. so, he asks.

“why did you kiss me?”

she almost scoffs again. “I wanted to thank you. Remy, why–”

“in front of Davis?”

Her nostrils flare. “Yes.” her teeth clink when she’s angry. they bite off the end of her words so she wears their enunciated syllables into war. “In front of everyone.”

“to say thank you,” he repeats, “nothing else.”

“I could say it again right now.”

to appease him, that’s why she would say it again. assuage his fears with well-placed words and then she’d tug him back out to show him off. dance with him again so her hands and her smile could distract him. he’d see her free, and he’d forgive her. he’d almost even forget why he was upset in the first place. it’s what she does. it’s how she never has to explain herself.

she steps closer to him. meets his eyes and glares when he tries dropping the gaze. “Remy, thank you for being here. Thank you for finding a new venue and for convincing me to love this one.” she gets closer still, and he settles all his frustration into his chest like armor. he closes his eyes. feels as her hand reaches out for his. “Thank you for comforting me, supporting me. Thank you for our dates so far and for the one I didn’t make it to. Thank you for giving me a chance when I didn’t know that I needed it.”

even in the dark, he sees her on the other side.

“Remy?” her fingers brush his beard. his jaw unhinges without him telling it to. “Even if you don’t believe me. thank you.”

she lets him go, leaves him standing in her office with nothing but her words for company. is this how she wins too, or how he loses her all over again?

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? I considered titling this "talk to each other and you won't have these problems," but I changed my mind. What'cha think? Will talking fix their issues? Or are their issues not that serious and just need time? Should we all just ignore Micah's opinions?
> 
> \+ you can find more post-2x12 fics and scenes on my blog @youngerdrgrey "/tagged/qs: 212"


End file.
